Love Once Again
by PrettylilJess
Summary: Dimitri left Rose after the night in the cabin to guard Ivan, his best friend. Four years later he receives a letter from Rose telling him about a new edition to Rose's life – a son. Dimitri decides to leave Ivan and back to Montana to find Roza and his son. Will he be forgiven?
1. Chapter 1 – The Letter

**This is my first ever fanfic and I am nervous.**

**Basically this story just popped into my head and I know very well that a lot of people have written stories about Dimitri leaving Rose and her getting pregnant so I wanted to give it a try. :D**

**There is no Tasha (although she might come later), Dimitri left to guard Ivan. Attack never happened. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything thing the brilliant Richelle Mead does.**

**Enjoy :D xx Jess**

* * *

_Dear Dimitri,_

_I have never fully understood why you left me. You left me broken, hurt and surprised. Broken because we made love the night before you left me, hurt because I have no one to call me beautiful and to make me feel loved and surprised… well I will get to that later._

_I honestly thought you I wasn't good enough for you or that you decided I was too young merely only your student but I realised you couldn't have been lying to me about everything. You wouldn't sleep with me, say you love me and leave me for no goddamn reason. You're not the type of person to do so; you are loving and most importantly caring. You hid behind your Guardian Mask all day but only showed what's behind it in front of me and that's what I loved about you. I affected you so much that you let your guard down and you did the same to me. _

_Now why would I write this letter to you after 4 long years? Answer is I have to confess something. You have the right to know since you're his – how am I going to put this – Dimitri you have a son. His name Nikolai (Russian names reminded me of you) and he is a spitting image of you. With your dark long hair and height (he is taller than all the kids his age). The only resemblance of me is his eyes and attitude, he has a nasty temper but can sometimes keep his cool – I guess he got that from you. I love my little boy with all my heart but sometimes it pains me to look at him because all I see is you. Nik can even raise one eyebrow and you know how much it pissed me off watching you do it while I couldn't. I miss you and я тебя люблю так много (I've picked up some Russian over the years). _

_Forever and always, _

_Love Roza._

_P.S. I am sorry to have to tell you this by letter not face to face, maybe I will see you one day?_

I stared at the note dumbfounded. I had a son, we had a son, Roza and I had a son! But how? As though God knew what I was wondering, I lone note fell out of the envelope.

_Dimitri,_

_You are probably wondering how I got pregnant and how is that possible? _

_I have no clue how but I am thinking it had something to do with me being shadow kissed. Since I died and came back something must have changed in my genetics. No one knows that it's yours besides Lissa, Alberta and Adrian. But I am 100% sure it is your child because I have never been intimate with anyone but you._

_Love always,_

_Roza_

I was both angry and happy – I was a father but I was angry at myself for leaving my Roza. I was also angry at Adrian. He bloody knew before me?! I will have to punch him next time I see him which will be soon, I thought.

Wait what?

My conscious had just told me I was going to be seeing Adrian soon which meant Roza too. I thought hard about what to do next…

My thoughts were set on visiting Roza and my son and maybe even Adrian.

* * *

I shoved everything into my bags that I had accustomed between my four years guarding my friend Ivan. I raced downstairs skipping two stairs at a time.

"Man what's the rush?" It was Ivan who spoke.

"I have a son" I blurted out

"WHAT?"

"I have a son, Ivan I have a son!" I yelled shaking his shoulders

"Congrats who is she? The mother I mean"

"In Montana"

"Montana? Why the hell is she in Montana?"

"Long story"

"I have time."

I began at the start how we met, training her, spirit and…

"She had gotten super pissed and was holding a lot of darkness. She started fighting me so I took her to an old cabin and tried to snap her out of it. I failed to an extent because she continued to fight me so I did the only thing I could – I gave into my emotions and that night I took her virginity"

I paused I didn't want to be telling this to anyone these were my private memories.

"The next day you called me and asked if I could come to guard you. I thought long and hard about it then finally decided to do it. I didn't know what I was thinking and I hoped that Roza would understand. Yet from what I heard she was depressed and I didn't want to go back there 'cause I am a coward."

Today I got a letter from her telling me I had a child and my conscious told me I have to see her and my son. I still love her so much and I want to see her again. I want to meet my son and – "

I was cut off by my own tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Dimitri go after her. I can find another Guardian you obviously love her a lot because I've never seen you cry let alone over a girl."

I told him thanks in Russian, said goodbye before walking out the door and onto the first flight to Montana.

* * *

**There it is guys**

**Did you like it?**

**It's just getting started so review and share **

**Next chappie soon**

**Xx Jess**


	2. Chapter 2 - Guess Who?

Chapter two – Guess Who?

**Hi me again. I am so very sorry for taking so long. School has just finished so I will have all the time in the world. Thank you to all you amazing reviewers and especially Dimitri' .Shewolf for PM me and giving me great ideas. **

**Never thought I would get such great feedback from you all.**

**Also just a note I am Australian so I have spelt some things differently to some of you and I didn't want to change the way I spell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line is mine :D**

**On with the story hope you like**

* * *

**RPOV**

I was in the middle of a wonderful dream about donuts when I was interrupted by a small boys cry.

"Mummy! Wake up"

I groaned and rolled over to where the noise was coming from.

"Nikolai what is wrong?"

He jumped onto the bed and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Well since my birthday is in – "he counted on his fingers until he was correct "fifteen days I was wondering if…"

"Go on Nik"

"Ifyoucouldteachmehowtofightreallywelllikeyou" He rushed out, his words slurring together.

"What? Say it again this time slower" I said emphasising on 'slower'

"Can you teach me how to fight really really well like you?" This time when he spoke he spoke too slowly. Little smart-ass taking my words to seriously.

What do you say to your 5 year old son that wants you to teach him how to fight? Oh yeah you usually don't have to have this conversation with your son in a normal family but I guess my family isn't normal.

But I also knew that he would be a great fighter just like me and his _father._

Speaking of his father I still hadn't heard a reply or seen him since I sent that letter two weeks ago. Two weeks! He probably didn't want to know his son or he probably hates me for getting pregnant with his son. But hey takes two to make a baby.

I had poured my heart out into that letter and at first I wasn't going to send it but Lissa practically forced me into sending it. She can sometimes be as stubborn as I was.

Lissa had recently gotten married to Christian and officially became an Ozera. We were still living at the academy and we still shared the bond and it was getting stronger to the extreme of her being able to slightly – and I emphasise of the 'slightly' – feel where I am.

"Mummy?"

I snapped back to reality at my son's voice. Shit, how long had I been daydreaming?

"So mummy can I learn to fight like you?"

"Fine. Come on we will start in an hour or so."

"What – YES!" He yelled excitedly as he ran away.

I sighed inwardly; what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**DPOV**

Once I had arrived in Montana I had to adjust to the climate. Being in Baia for four years, I had forgotten what the weather was like in Montana.

After retrieving my bags I walked out the automatic doors of the airport. Not long after I had walked out I heard a faint voice.

I turned and heard it again but this time I could make out what they were saying.

"Dimitri!"

Someone was calling my name.

And this someone was no other then my best friend.

What?

"What are you doing here?" I hissed

"I couldn't find any guardians at such short notice and all I could do was go on a plane to Montana and meet you. So I thought why not?"

I rolled my eyes. Ivan logic.

"But you're a royal? How could they say no?"

"Oops I lied. Never asked the Queen she's too much of an old bitch and plus I wanted to meet the girl that stole Dimitri's heart," He said with a smirk.

"Of course you did"

I laughed inwardly. Rose and Ivan would get along so well considering they both thought the Queen was a total bitch.

"Let's go then before its sundown"

I didn't want any complications on the road. Especially if those complications were Strigoi.

At exactly 3:00 PM we started our drive to the academy. I aimed to get to the academy by 4:45 PM so we were safe. We stayed in silence for an hour until Ivan asked a question.

"What's your kid's name?"

"Nikolai"

He nodded and we went back into the silence again.

* * *

We had finally made it to the academy successfully without any bumps along the road.

The guard let us in with little hesitation probably due to the fact everyone remembered me or maybe he felt intimidated by me. Either way I didn't care. Now we were walking to Headmistress Kirova's office to tell her I was here.

I knocked twice and heard a faint "come in".

I walked in with Ivan and she glanced up at me.

A gasp came from her mouth but quickly recovered back to her professional state.

"Guardian Belikov I didn't think we would be seeing you again." She said with so much venom I took a step back.

"Headmistress"

"What is it you would like?"

"I came to visit a… friend"

"Right and may that friend happen to be Rose?"

She knew. Of course she knew.

"Yes"

"I thought as much. She is still here if you're wondering but I cannot tell you anything else." She paused, "And I see you brought a friend."

"Friend and charge, Ivan Zeklos"

"Yes I know of him. Oh and if you wouldn't mind I have important paperwork to do so I must ask you to leave. Goodbye Guardian Belikov, Lord Zeklos."

I said goodbye and left to my old dorm room. I still had the keys and hoped nothing would be removed. Luckily enough it wasn't so I set my things down and told Ivan where I was going.

"Heading out for a walk maybe even visit the gym"

He nodded and mumbled something that I couldn't understand even with my Dhampir hearing.

I walked through the familiar corridors and into the gym where I heard two voices. I peered inside and saw a little boy fists clenched and the other voice belonged to my beloved.

Roza.

* * *

**Dun dun dun cliffie**

**How was it? Can I get some more reviews?**

**They make my day :)**

**Review and I will write the story faster I swear.**

**Oh and did you see were the Aussie spelling came in?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Punched

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I have no valuable excuse just that I don't know if I should continue this... :/**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

* * *

Chapter three

RPOV

"Fists clenched and thumbs tucked in" I instructed my son.

He did as he was told and started throwing punches at a plastic dummy which made him look so damn cute.

"Mummy can I fight you?"

I laughed but nodded.

He threw punches at me which I easily blocked for fifteen minutes before he got tired.

"Nice job Nik" I gave him a high five before cleaning up the gym.

"Nik can you get back here?" I yelled out to him

He ran back to me and helped me put the last of the equipment away then left the gym.

Just as we reached our dorm I heard a voice. Not just any voice a voice I had been longing and dreading for the past 5 years.

"Roza"

I turned around and froze.

There he was still the same Dimitri with the same brown eyes I had loved and the same brown hair that I loved to run my fingers through when we kissed. I still loved him, I realised. I never stopped loving him even when he left me _and _our child but he came back.

I snapped out of my daze when I felt someone calling me.

"Mummy, mummy" I had forgotten Nikolai was with me I was too caught up in my daydream.

"Uh yeah Nik?" I pulled away from Dimitri and looked at my son.

He tugged my shirt and pulled me down then whispered in my ear, "Who is that man, mummy? He is super tall," his eyes lit up "can he teach me to fight?"

Dimitri teach my son to fight?

"No" I said and dragged him away.

"Roza wait!"

"What Dimitri?" I said obviously annoyed

"I got your note" His gaze fell on Nikolai "I wanted to say I am sorry I ever left you and I hope we could go back to normal?"

Anger raged through me "Back to normal?! You think you can come back here after 5 years and think you can squeeze your way into my life. Not to mention you wanting to squeeze your way into Nikolai's life too! You left Dimitri – Nikolai has lived five years without a father because you left him!"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not. Dimitri if you could please just leave me alone I don't need you and neither does Nik. Just leave you've done enough damage."

He paused and thought about it "No"

That did it I swung my fist and socked him in the nose hoping it would hurt like hell. Considering what he put me through. And boy was it great seeing him fall to his knees in pain holding his nose.

"See Nikolai that," I pointed at Dimitri, "is how you punch someone"

I chuckled and Nik looked at me like I was insane. And maybe I was?

* * *

DPOV

Once I could muster enough energy to get off the floor I headed towards the infirmary.

People stared at me as I walked in either because of my injuries or because I was back anyhow I needed medical help so I ignored the stares.

I reached the counter and was taken straight away to Dr. Olendzki who made me sit down on the examining bench.

"My, my let me take a guess who did this to you? Does it start with an R ends with an Ose?" She chuckled; she obviously was on Rose's side and not mine.

I grumbled a yes while she continued chuckling. I didn't find this funny. Even though I knew for a fact I deserved it, I didn't expect to be laughed at by a doctor.

Back at my dorm room Ivan gawked at me and laughed.

"What the hell happened to you?" He continued laughing

I growled "Rose hit me"

"Rose? The mother of your child?"

I nodded and he howled with laughter.

"Man she must have been pissed she got you good."

I growled again "I saw my son"

That made him stop laughing, "What's he like?"

"His appearance is like me; tall and same brown hair"

He smiled "What happened? And what did you do to piss her off.

So I told Ivan everything that happened in the gym and when I got to the part when he asked me to fight he cracked up laughing again.

I punched him in the arm which made him wince, "I want to meet this girl especially if she can give you that," he said pointing to my nose.

"I'm going to bed, goodbye."

I stripped down to my boxers and fell asleep dreaming of Rose and Nikolai.

* * *

**there it is. One short chapter... I am indeed sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

Woah it's been a long time since I've been on here. Um so this is obviously not a chapter just a authors note. I just wanted to tell you all that i am not writing any more of this story and will be deleting them straight away. Thank you so much for your kind support and wonderful messages but I'm just not into this story and also I have become addicted to Wattpad. Like seriously that site is amazingggg if you don't have it GET IT RIGHT NOW!

Anyway, i am really really sorry i had to do this cause i know how much you guys liked this story... I may be writing a story on wattpad so if you wanna check it out PM me and yeah...

Sayōnara, arrivedeici, goodbye

Love you's!

xxx Jess


End file.
